


Commit

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [118]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Chris is self conscious and confused about his sexuality.





	Commit

Chris sometimes wishes he was normal. Not in terms of his amazing personality and beautiful looks, because he loves standing out from the crowd, but in terms of his sexuality, he… he hates being asexual. He hates that he’s never had sexual feelings for anyone before, he hates that he has only had sex once in his entire thirty two years, and he hates that he feels like he’s disappointing Chef, given that they’re adults in a relationship of over a year.

But when he brings this up to Chef, his partner isn’t impressed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, pretty boy,” Chef says. “You ain’t disappointing me. Not like I’m owed sex, is it? And I don’t give a shit if we fuck or not. There’s more to dating you than fucking.”

Despite the self-hatred twisting in his guts, Chris smiles and kisses Chef. “Thanks, brah.”

But as time goes by, Chris realises something. Over eighteen months since he started dating Chef, he starts getting sexual dreams about his partner, waking up hard and painfully horny. When he looks at Chef… wait, is he getting sexually attracted to his partner? So does that mean he isn’t actually asexual?

Thoroughly confused, Chris grabs his phone and Googles: **I’m asexual but I’m starting to develop feelings towards my boyfriend.**

And through the wonders of the internet, he gets an answer.

He is demisexual, a person who only develops sexual feelings after a deep emotional connection is formed. This makes so much sense.

And… maybe he doesn’t hate himself as much anymore.

And… he wants to commit to a sexual relationship with his partner. He wants to sleep with Chef.

So he locates his partner and prepares to say something painfully awkward.

“Um, Chef… I… can we fuck?”

Chef just stares, laughs and kisses him.


End file.
